Tears of Joy!
by Purple-Sakura44
Summary: COMPLETE! A new hanyou joins the Inuyasha group. What secrets does she hide from the others? What does her past have to do with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? Pairings: InuKag MirSan SessSak ShippoShiroRin Enjoy!.
1. New Hanyou

Tears of Joy!  
  
By: Purple_Sakura44  
  
Disclaimer: I.don't.own the man with the cute dog ears called Inuyasha! Inuyasha: That wasn't so bad, was it? Me: (Smiles) No it wasn't. (The whole time I had my fingers crossed behind my back) Me: (Turns to fans) Anyway this is my very first fanfic.sooooooooooo.please go easy on me! Inuyasha: (Rolls eyes) Pleaseeeeee! Me: (Takes out anime mallet) That's it.(Starts running after Inu) Shippo: (Appears) On with the story! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 1: New Hanyou ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The child sat crying by the man's bed, her body shaking with every sob. The little girl was about seven years old. Her clothes were torn and covered in mud. Blood flowed from several cuts on her arms and legs. The man looked the same as the girl beside him, though more blood covered his appearance than hers.  
  
The child climb to her feet and open her strange yet beautiful silver eyes. She stared at the man before her. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Papa," she choked out, "why.why did.you leave me like that." She shut her eyes close and more painful tears fell before she screamed, "PAPA!!!! Noooo..please!!!" She fell to her knees and batted the bed as hard as she could. "No, Papa. Come back.please," her voice lower, "please.come back! Don't.die!" The room fell silent. The man laid motionless and the girl could barley move at all. 'I'm alone,' thought the girl 'I have no where to go.' She tried to stand, but failed badly and fell hard to the floor. 'I'm so weak!' she thought. 'No, you're not weak.' Said the voice in the back of her head. 'You have to be strong. Your father needs you to carry on with your life, he.'  
  
'No.no you're wrong,' thought the little girl to her self, 'I'm just a small girl and children like me need love and care to help them grow and live life.' The little voice was about to interrupt, but it was no use the little girl went on, this time speaking strait out. "I can NOT go on in life! Don't you see that my parents are dead and there is no one to love me." The little voice replied 'Someone will take you in.' The little girl looked at her sharp nails. "You don't understand.No one could love me.no one.could love a hanyou." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 8 years later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Inuyasha, are we there yet?" whined the small kitsune cub for what seem like the hundredth time. "Shippo.I swear! If you say 'are we there yet' one more time I will rip your head off!" replied the frustrated hanyou. The Inuyasha gang were off again looking for a shard and it was taking a big deal of time trying to get to it. "Maybe we should stop for a rest and have a bite to eat." Suggest Miroku. "I agree." Said both Sango and Kagome. It was then that Inuyasha stopped so suddenly that Kagome (being right behind him) collided with him.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air around them.  
  
"Fresh blood! A lot of it to." He replied.  
  
"Hmmm.*Gasp*.There's a shikon shard nearby." Kagome said. And soon the the group was headed further into the forest  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.." Was heard through the forest as a battling female was flung from the shadows of the trees into a clearing. The girl had blood trailing from her mouth and her left forearm was covered in blood. She struggled to get up from the hard floor of earth. She had also a few bumps and bruises covering her body. Her breathing was very heavy and her legs shook when she tried to straiten herself. She bent over and pick up her weapon. The sword she had clutched in her hand was beautiful. The handle was gold and had a lining of many tiny jewels. The blade was pitch black with a streak of silver extending from the handle and stopping just short of the tip of the blade. But what made this sword really interesting was the tiny shard of the shikon jewel embedded in the handle.  
  
"Filthy HALF-BREED!" Yelled a demon as it charged into the clearing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Inuyasha-Group's Point of View(POV) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" "QUIT complaining, Shippo, we're almost there!" Inuyasha was using all his might to not totally kill Shippo. Inuyasha took another sniff of the air. "Just beyond these bushes!" stated Inuyasha. "Filthy HALF-BREED!" "What was that?" asked Sango. "Don't know.but let's go check it out." They all run soon into a clearing where they see a bear demon slash something laying on the ground.  
  
"Baka girl! It's useless trying to kill me." The bear demon said and started to laugh at the very idea. Suddenly a girl jumped out from under the demon and land some ten feet away. The girls back was to the group so no one could identify who or what she was.  
  
"Hahahaha." The girl sounded really amused. "Why do you laugh when I am about to end your life.you pathetic Hanyou!" the bear said. "Are you kidding.hahaha.being a hanyou rules." And with that said she griped both hands on her sword and raised it above her head. "And now," She smiles with delight, "you died!" And she charges and kills the demon in one blow before the demon even knew what hit him. She puts away her sword, wipes sweat from her brow, and gave a deep sigh. The Inuyasha gang watch as she strolls away. Inuyasha was about to call out to her when she stopped suddenly. She takes a sniff of the air and turns around so fast she almost lost her balance. She stared unblinkingly at Inuyasha then gave a small smile.  
  
"Inuyasha.hello.hehehe.little brother!"  
  
Dun, dun, dunnnnn! I'm sorry if it was to short, but I thought this would be a good cliffhanger. Plz review.or I won't write the next chapter. (Gets hit with a big brick) 0__o Ouch! Ok, Ok! I'll write it. (Whispers)But I want a least 5 reviews.is that to much to ask for? Oh well! Ja ne! ^.^  
~Purple_Sakura44~ 


	2. Where it began

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, ok? But if I did (gets all dreamy)  
  
To Yurikkuna: Yes I did find that mistake. And it was suppose to be pitch black. But I did fix it.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Lily/Yurikkuna you has been very helpful and encouraging. Thanks.  
  
Now on with the story. ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Last time ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She puts away her sword, wipes sweat from her brow, and gave a deep sigh. The Inuyasha gang watch as she strolls away. Inuyasha was about to call out to her when she stopped suddenly. She takes a sniff of the air and turns around so fast she almost lost her balance. She stared unblinkingly at Inuyasha then gave a small smile.  
  
"Inuyasha...hello...hehehe...little brother!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Now! ^.^ Chapter two: Where it began ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha stared at the female before him. She looked pretty much like him. She had hip-length silver/white hair pulled back into a ponytail atop her head. She had claw-like-nails and fangs showed when she smiled. The girl had golden blonde dog ears that twitched now and then and she had silver dog demon eyes. Her outfit even look some what like his only her outfit was not as baggy and was a shade of dark blue. Inuyasha growled. He had never met this women in his life, but then how'd she know his name and why did she call him little brother?  
  
"Who are you." Asked Inuyasha, his hand making it's way toward the Tetsiuga (sp?). The women in response gave a little laugh. "I thought you'd remember me. Oh well," She said. "I'm Sakura!" Just as she finished speaking an orange blob popped into view. "Introduce me, too." Said th blob. Sakura smiled. "And this," There was a popping noise and some smoke "is Shiro." When the smoke cleared, there on Sakura's shoulder was a Shippo- look-a-like. Shiro looked just like Shippo except he had mid-night black hair and tail and chocolate brown eyes(A/N: How cute.).  
  
"I've never seen either of you. Why then do you call me brother?" asked Inuyasha. Sakura smile faded. "It's a long story." She looked away quickly. "One we're about to hear." Inuyasha was very confused (A/N: So am I. @_@)  
  
The sunlight started to faded away and the everyone helped make camp and cook food. While the Ramen was cooking everyone sat down to hear the tale. "It all started," Sakura began, "when I was little. My mother died giving birth to me. I don't have any memories of her, but my father did tell me wonderful things about her. My mother was a human and my father was a dog demon so I was born a hanyou. I father loved me all the same." Ramen was passed out and they all started to eat as they listen to Sakura.  
  
"However, other people didn't understand. Other demons hated my father for falling in love with a human and having a hanyou for a child. But we tried our best to live our lives. And most of the time I was happy. I was around seven when everything changed. Father and I were out hunting when we came across a huge battle field. Some of the demons thought we were part of the war they were having. My father tried his best to protect me. He died in the end." Sakura closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her face.  
  
"When the war was over my father took me to a demon friend of his. The demon let us use whatever we needed. Your father was a good man, Inuyasha." Sakura looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were wide like a kids eyes would be if it saw lots of candy, (a.k.a. Shippo). Sakura went on. "My father stayed in bed the whole time we were there. After dinner I went into his room to check on him...."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The child sat crying by the man's bed, her body shaking with every sob. The little girl was about seven years old. Her clothes were torn and covered in mud. Blood flowed from several cuts on her arms and legs. The man looked the same as the girl beside him, though more blood covered his appearance than hers.  
  
The child climb to her feet and open her strange yet beautiful silver eyes. She stared at the man before her. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Papa," she choked out, "why.why did.you leave me like that." She shut her eyes close and more painful tears fell before she screamed, "PAPA!!!! Noooo..please!!!" She fell to her knees and batted the bed as hard as she could. "No, Papa. Come back.please," her voice lower, "please.come back! Don't.die!"  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
Sakura had more tears flow from her eyes. "I check on him and he was died. I cried all night until Inuyasha's father came in. He put me to bed and the next morning he made a nice grave for him. I liked Inuyasha's dad. If he found me crying he would tell me stories about him and my father when they were young. After my father died I thought that that Inuyasha's family would kick me out and that I would be alone, but I was wrong. They were kind even though I was a hanyou."  
  
Sakura looked from her bowl to Inuyasha. "Your mother was really kind, Inuyasha." Inuyasha listened to Sakura as if his life depended on every word she said. "She was pergnat with you when I knew her. She told me it was her first time having a child and she was very excited. I help out in any way I could. When Inuyasha was born I got to play with him a lot." Sakura gave a small laugh.  
  
"I called you brother because I never had any siblings. Brother Inu-chan is what I use to call you. But one day..." Sakura suddenly became interested in the ground.  
  
"What happened?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, what happened?" Sango & Kagome asked. If Shippo and Shiro leaned any further off of Kagome's shoulders they would've ended up in the the dirt.  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru came up to me one day. He didn't enjoy me at all. One day he got teased that he had a hanyou half-brother and an adopted hanyou sister. Of course Sesshoumaru killed that guy, but he knew other people thought the same. He also knew that he couldn't kill Inuyasha because of his parents, but he knew that if he could get me out of the castle and tell his father that I made the decision on my own, Sesshoumaru would be rid of one hanyou."  
  
"So Sesshoumaru order you out when no one was looking?" asked Shippo. Sakura nodded her head. "I knew I couldn't stay forever anyway. So I started to wonder around and do what I had to so I could survive. I grew up and of course I got bored of not doing much so when the Shikon no Tama broke I decide an adventure is what I need and I started collecting. I came across a battle field about a month ago and found Shiro. His parents were died and so I took him in as my own. And that's pretty much it."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku was thinking. Sango and Kagome were whispering. The kitsune cubs looked at the adults. "So you're searching for the shards too?" asked Kagome. Sakura nodded. "How many?" asked Miroku. Sakura dug into her robes(or whatever they're called) and pulled out a cloth bag and pouring everything out of it onto the ground. There was at least thirty. Shippo started to count. Sakura smiled at him, "There's thirty-six."  
  
"Hey, Sakura. How `bout you journey with us? Is that alright Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Everyone looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a piece of small paper in his hand. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango. Inuyasha kept staring at it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Inuyasha's POV ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura poured everything out of the tiny bag and set it aside. I first looked at all of the shikon shards, but something else slide out of the bag. I look at the bag to see a small folded piece of paper. While no one is looking I pick it up and unfold it. The piece of paper is really an image. It is a picture of my family. My mother and father were in the back of the picture and Sesshoumaru and Sakura in the front. In my mother's arms was me. Sakura must of took it so she could remember them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Regular POV ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Inuyasha? What is it?" asked Miroku. "Um....Nothing!" Inuyasha replied and quickly folded it back up and gave it to Sakura. "Well. I um, should be going then!" Sakura started to get up. "Feh, you better not go to far. Because the next morning I'm not waiting forever just cuz you get lost." Inuyasha said jumping into a tree. "I'm staying!" Sakura looking very happy. "Feh." Replied the annoyed hanyou. Sakura looked to the others. "That means yes." They all said. "Yay! You won't regret this, brother Inu- chan!" and she ran off to find a tree to sleep in while the others get ready to sleep on the ground. 'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day!' Inuyasha thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Ok that's it for chapter # 2. And I thought I'd never finish. Soooooooooo much explaining. Plz people I need reviews. I can't live without them. So if you want the next chapter I'm gonna need more. Ja ne! ^.^ ~Purple_Sakura44~ 


	3. Secrets

Hi every1!  
  
I'm finally back!  
  
Inuyasha: "Feh, where were you, anyway?"  
  
Purple_Sakura44: "Where do you think?"  
  
Inuyasha: "How am I suppose to know?"  
  
P_S44: "Shouldn't you know?"  
  
Inuyasha: "No!"  
  
P_S44: "Ha, you lose!" (Has anyone ever played that game? It's a game where you have to answer a question with another question and if you answer with an answer you lose. Has any1 played that? Am I the only one who knows how to play? Am I talking too much? Should I shut up? *Gets hit with her own computer* @__@ I guess that answers my question.)  
  
Inuyasha: *Holding P_S44's computer over her head* "Let's just get on with the chapter..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Last time! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Well... I um, should be going then!" Sakura started to get up.  
  
"Feh, you better not go too far. Because the next morning I'm not waiting forever just cuz you get lost." Inuyasha said jumping into a tree.  
  
"I'm staying!" Sakura looked very happy. "Feh." Replied the annoyed hanyou. Sakura looked to the others.  
  
"That means yes." They all said.  
  
"Yay! You won't regret this, brother Inu- chan!" and she ran off to find a tree to sleep in while the others get ready to sleep on the ground. 'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day!' Inuyasha thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Next morning ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So you can sense and see the shards, Kagome?" asked Sakura. Kagome nodded. The gang was heading east and after hearing about Kagome sensing the shard Sakura started questioning her at once. "So, do you like being a miko?" Sakura just kept the questions coming.  
  
"It has its advantages." Kagome replied. Hearing the disappointment in her voice, Sakura decided question Kagome was out for today. After that, little conversation went on. Of course the 'Are we there yet' from Shippo and 'Pervert' form Sango was always heard. Sakura sighed as she went over her own thoughts. 'I found him! I found my little adopted brother (By this I mean Sakura was adopted, not Inuyasha). I'm so happy to see him, but am I over what happened? Does the past still hunt me? If I meet up with Inu-chan after so long....will I meet up with his brother? Will I be able to handle seeing... him?' Sakura shook her head at that thought. 'No! I can't think this way. Of course I can handle seeing him. I can handle anything. I may be just a hanyou, but that means I've got some demon in me, right? I can do this. I can...can't I? *Sigh* I just don't know these days....'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Some time later ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kaze No Kiza!" Inuyasha screamed swinging Tetsuiaga. The snake demon dodged, but got some of its tail cut off. The demon charged Inuyasha with its fangs ready.  
  
"Kurayami Shi!" Sakura yelled swinging her sword Enjeru. (Yay! I like putting in Japanese names. If any1 wants to know, Sakura said Dark Death and her sword is called Angel.) The black swipes of power hit the snake a little below the head taking the head right off. Unfortunately the snake's body still moved. It swung blindly at the two half-demons. Sango (On Kirara) through her boomerang at the snake's body. The snake cave out a painful yell as its life was about to end. Kagome shot the last arrow she had on her at the jewel shards. A blinding blue light formed around the arrow as it flew towards the snake's scaly body. The jewel shards were the only thing keeping the snake alive so when the jewel shards fell from the body of the snake (Thanks to Kagome's arrow) the body turned to disincarnated and turn to dust.  
  
"Man, that was *cough* close." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah!" said Sango as she dismounted Kirara. "Are we going to camp soon because I'm exhausted."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and pointed to a clearing that wasn't too far away. "Over there."  
  
"I think I smelled a hot spring near there." Said Sakura.  
  
"Good I think we could all do with a bath." Kagome stated. And it was true...all of them had dust, dirt, and blood on them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Later at the hot springs ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...It feels so good." The girls said as they stepped in. They all sat in silence for a minute as they relaxed.  
  
Sango was the first to break the silence. "That was some good fighting, Sakura! It was the first time we got to see you up close when you fought." Sakura blushed. "Thanks. That's the first time I got to see all of you fight, too." Again there was silence. And it stayed like that through the rest of the bath. When they all had bathes and eat their ramen that Kagome made, the group got ready to sleep.  
  
"Good night everyone." Sakura said as she picked up Shiro (OMG! I almost forgot to put Shiro in the fic. Good thing I didn't) and started searching for a good tree to sleep in. The small kitsune looked up at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shiro asked. Sakura jumped into a tree and settled on the tree branch. She put Shiro on her stomach where he curled up into ball.  
  
"Of course I'm okay just sleepy." Replied the hanyou. Shiro gave one more worried glance towards his adopt mother before going to sleep. Sakura frowned. 'I hate lying to you Shiro, but I don't want you to worry.' She thought. 'I have to deal with my problems by myself. I can't let anyone get involved.' A tear slide down her check. 'I won't let anyone feel sorry for me.' She sighs. "I refuse to let anyone hurt me like that again...." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnn! Ok. I hope ever1 likes that chapter. I was gonna make it longer, but I thought this was a good stopping point/cliffhanger. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, it looks like Sakura is hiding something. Well if you really want to know what it is I tell you...the secret is *Gets tackled by Sakura*.  
  
Sakura: *Holds hand over P_S44's mouth* It's my secret not yours. Don't go blabbing about it.  
  
P_S44: Okay! I won't...they're just gonna have to wait and find out. *Inuyasha walks in with pizza*  
  
Inuyasha: Yummmmmmy  
  
Sakura & P_S44: *Tackle Inuyasha* OUR PIZZA!  
  
Ok. That's all for now. I also need reviews (You thought I would forget that, didn't you? Lol.).  
  
~Purple_Sakura44~ 


	4. Chapter 4! YAY!

Hi every1!  
  
I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter, sorry! (I secretly did it on purpose. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....man, you guys really know how to spoil a girl's fun! *Pouts*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Last time ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I refuse to let anyone hurt me like that again...." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ NOW!!!! Chapter 4! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sakura winced as the sun shot light into her eyes. She rolled over, but it was too late she was already fully awake. The female sighed as she sat up and started to watch the sun rise slowly as she stroked the sleeping Shiro. Her golden dog ears twitched as she heard Inuyasha wake up and head her way. The branch beside her shook as Inuyasha landed.  
  
"Hey, bro!" whisper Sakura. Inuyasha just replied with his famous 'feh' and sat down. They watched as the golden orb floated higher into the sky. Soon the world started to wake. The birds started to chirp and the bugs lazily flew around. The wind blew swiftly pushing the white fluffy clouds along.  
  
"Where to, today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Back to Keade's (sp?) village." He replied and she nodded. Stopping herself from petting the lightly snoring kitsune, Sakura yawn and stretched her arms.  
  
"The others will be up soon. We better get back or we'll miss breakfast." Inuyasha informed her before leaping off back to the campsite. Sakura watched his retreating form before picking up the little boy in her arms.  
  
"Wake up, Shiro." She whispered. "Come on, it's time to wake up, sweetie." (I just had to write it. CUTE!) The fox child stretched his small fists and opened sleepy eyes.  
  
"Ohayo, Mama!" he said with a yawn and climbed up to her shoulder. Sakura smiled and started back to the others. (It's so cute. If anyone doesn't know Ohayo means good morning.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Sakura & Shiro finally came to the campsite, everyone was already very busy. Sango & Kagome were cooking breakfast. Miroku and Inuyasha were deciding on the fastest way to Keade's village. And Shippo was just waking up. Sakura let Shiro go play with Shippo and Kirara while she sat down with the other girls.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura!" the women said to her.  
  
"Ohayo," She replied, "what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes," Kagome said, "I'm kind of sick and tired of having ramen all the time." Sango nodded. After Miroku won the argument (much to Inuyasha's demise) he went up to the girls, planning to do what he usually does, but fate really doesn't like Miroku and decided to ruin his fun. He only walked a few inches before tripping over a root. Miroku cursed under his breath, while Inuyasha fell out of his tree because he was laughing so hard. The girl's roll their eyes and mutter 'men'.  
  
The kitsunes came back with flowers in their hands just when the pancakes were being passed out. They quickly gave the women the flowers and exchange for the food. After a few bites Sakura really wasn't hungry. She liked the food, but she just didn't feel like eating.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Sakura said dryly.  
  
"But you barley eat your breakfast? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No..." Sakura replied to whoever had spoken and started to disappear into the forest.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Miroku. The others shrugged their shoulders and watched worriedly to where Sakura had left.  
  
Sakura walked slowly past the trees watching the clouds roll by. *Sigh* 'What's wrong with me?' Sakura thought. 'I was fine a few days ago...why do I feel so depressed now?' Sakura knew, but she didn't want to admit it. She wanted to be ok. NO! She was ok. *Sigh* "It happened so long ago. I'm not over it, am I?" she asked herself. She put a hand over her heart. "My heart is still filled with so much pain." Suddenly she fell to her knees. Painful tears streamed down her face and her body shook.  
  
"Why?" Sakura coked out. "Why?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Sakura came back to the others she still had tear stain on her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She had a look on that told the others not to ask questions as of yet. When everything was packed they head off.  
  
The sun beated down on the eight travelers. They had been walking for about two hours and no one seem to say much. Everyone was tired, hot, and hungry. Luckily the village was coming into view. 'Why can't I forget my past?' Sakura asked herself. 'Because Inuyasha was part of your past. Now that you two found each other everything you tried to hide from yourself is coming back.' A little voice answered her. 'That and because you won't let the past go. You're forcing yourself not to totally forget while still hiding it. You don't want the past to repeat it's self.' The voice added. Sakura was about to interrupt when it went on. 'You won't let it go. Your were able to forget, but it was always there, locked away. You have to move on...don't let what happened back then keep you from doing anything these days.' said the voice. Sakura smiled  
  
"Yeah, I just won't let it get in the way. I'll just move on...but is it that easy?" Sakura said aloud.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura looked up to see the whole group looking at her.  
  
*Smile* "Nothing!" she replied. That's when she looked around. "Is this is Keade's village?" she asked. The others nodded. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice they have arrived to their destination.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After Keade meet the new members of the group, had a nice swim, and eat dinner, the group started off to bed. Sakura & Shiro followed Inuyasha out into Inuyasha's forest. Just at the edge of the forest he stopped and faced her with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean you came back looking like you cried your eyes out." Inuyasha said concerned.  
  
Sakura remember Sango and Kagome asking the same thing when they went swimming. Of course she couldn't tell them why...not yet that is. She just wasn't ready to tell them yet. "I'm fine Inuyasha, really I am." She said and quickly left with Shiro before Inuyasha could say anything else.  
  
She jumped into a tree and looked at her adopted child. "I'm okay, really." She said when she saw his concerned face. Shiro knew she was lying, but he wasn't going to push her into telling him anything. He climbed up to her shoulder and started to hum and stroke Sakura's hair. At first she was surprised because this is what she usually did this to him, but she soon relaxed. After about three minutes she took him from her shoulder (he fell asleep) and rocked him back and forth in her arms while she hummed. Soon she too was asleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Okay, that's chapter 4. I won't be updating soon because I'm going on vacation, but I will be back. Plz review.  
  
~Purple_Sakura44~ 


	5. A Battle and a Song!

Hey every1!  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this up. This is probable the longest chapter I'm gonna write in this story. Warning:  
  
Next chapter will be VERY short!  
  
Well............ummmmmm..........there isn't much more to say. OH WAIT!  
  
Disclaimer: The song I put in this fic doesn't belong to me. My Immortal (the song) belongs to Evanescence!  
  
[ ] --Song lyrics will be placed between these.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Brett/Night Shade V1 who has been very helpful and encouraging! Thanks!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Chapter 5: A Battle and a Song! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The small girl stirred as her nice dream of fluffy white bunny rabbits starts to fade away from her mind. She rubes her eyes that were still heavy with sleep with her small balled fists. She turns her head so she could get a better view of what she was laying on. Grass!  
  
'That's not what I went to sleep on. Where is he?' she thought. She slowly got up and looked around. No one was there with her. She wanted to call for her 'dad', but knew better. Many demons could be in the forest and screaming would just lead them to her. So she sat down near the burnt out fire pit and waited.  
  
She watched the puff like clouds float above her head. *Sigh* She had only been waiting for about three minutes and was already bored. She started to brush her brown hair with her hand when she heard a twig break.  
  
She stiffened at once and prayed that nothing bad would happen to her. She slowly turned and............*gasp*  
  
"Oh.........Sesshoumaru-sama, you scared Rin! Hehehe............Rin is ready to go!" the girl said to the demon before her. The dog demon the girl referred to as Sesshoumaru-sama looked at the child with an emotional look on his face before saying:  
  
"Come Rin!" and he simply turned and left with Rin running after him. (I bet you're all wondering where Jaken is! *Evil grin* Well I have no clue. *Hides Jaken and torture tools behind her back* lol.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Inuyasha group ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So, where is Sakura?" Miroku asked as the Inuyasha gang sat down to breakfast in Keade's hut.  
  
"I don't know?" Shiro answered. "I remember falling asleep with her and then I wake up here." Everyone say his hurt and sad face.  
  
"It's ok Shiro!" Kagome said. "I'm sure she's............somewhere safe. She'll be back soon." Shiro looked up to her with watery eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Of course we're sure, honey." Sango added. "She's probably just taking a bath!" Shiro smiled. "Ok!" he said. If they were sure, he was sure.  
  
Kagome and Sango sighed. The truth was they knew where Sakura was.  
  
~ * ~ Flashback (This story just loves these) ~ * ~  
  
Sango and Kagome were fast asleep. Kagome was cuddled with Shippo on a futon in Keade's hut. Sango sleep cuddled with Kirara in her big demon form just in case a certain monk got any ideas. Because they didn't notice someone enter the room.  
  
The person that entered set Shiro next to Shippo. The person watched as the little cubs snuggle closer together just like little kitsune brothers would do. She smiles. She looked over to the women in the hut. Slowly she walked over to Kagome and gentle shook her awake.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up Kagome." The female called out to her. Kagome yawned and turned away from the stranger.  
  
That's when Kagome felt this person shake her a bit harder and call to her a bit louder.  
  
"Kagome come on. Wake up!"  
  
Kagome stretched and clumsily got into a seating position. Yawning again she rubbed her eyes finally getting them to focus. She looked to her right and watched the stranger.  
  
~ * ~ Kagome's POV ~ * ~  
  
I opened my eyes and looked to right to see a shadowed figure. As my eyes got use to the dark light I see more to who it is. My eyes widen. I didn't know who this person was! I was about to scream when she covered my mouth. She was human and she looks familiar, but I know that I've never seen this girl in my life. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She also had on a dark blue kimono. I'm sure I didn't know her.  
  
"Calm down Kagome!" she said. 'Great! She knows my name.' Kagome thought before thinking 'How does she know my name?'.  
  
"Kagome! I'm going to let go of your mouth. You have to promise not to scream, ok? You can trust me. I'll tell you everything, but you got to promise not to freak, ok?" she asked. I nod my head and she lets go. I gasp a little for breath and watch as she strolls over to Sango.  
  
~ * ~ Sango's POV ~ * ~  
  
I was sure someone was calling my name. I turn around to see my little brother running toward me with a smile on his arm outstretched. I smile and open my arms to him as well.  
  
"Kohaku!" I call out to him. He got closer and closer until we were close enough to grab each other into an embrace. I hug him tight when I feel a sharp pain in my back. I open my eyes to see my brother jump away from me. He was different now. He had his demon exterminator armor on and his weapon in his hand. I understood now, he had slashed my back right where my old wound was.  
  
My blood had already flowed from my back onto the ground. The blood formed a puddle that slowly grew larger. I struggle to keep conieous.  
  
"Kohaku........." I whisper and watch as the blood slowly flows toward my brother. *Gasp* There in my own blood was the reflection of my brother with Naraku behind him. I look up to see Naraku there.  
  
"Naraku!" I yelled before I fall to the ground. I couldn't breathe............I was drowning in my own blood. I'm dieing. Tears fall down my cheeks as I take my last breath and die.  
  
But I could still hear someone calling to me. 'But I'm dead.' I thought.  
  
"Sango!" the voice echoed in my mind. "Sango!" It sounded like someone I knew, but who?  
  
"SANGO!!!" the voice yelled in my ear. I open my eyes to see that I was still in Keade's hut. Next to me was a female I didn't recognized, Kagome, and a de-transformed Kirara. I look around to see that everyone was still asleep and that it was still dark.  
  
"Why are we up so early?" I asked.  
  
~ * ~ Regular POV ~ * ~  
  
"Why are we up so early?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because! I need to talk to you two!" the blonde stranger said.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" both Sango and Kagome asked.  
  
"I'll tell you at the hot springs, ok?" she asked. They don't know why, but Sango and Kagome both nodded and got up to follow her. Something inside of them told them to trust her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ At the hot springs ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ (Isn't this a long flashback? I think it is!)  
  
"So who are you?" Kagome and Sango sat on the other side on the hot spring incase she was a crazed killer. They were ready to run, scream, and flay their arms around (Sorry.........hahaha.........had to write it. Try imaging those two doing that..................Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Ok, back to the story.).  
  
"I'm Sakura you guys! You know every hanyou has to turn human. Well tonight I turn human. This is my human form." Sakura said. Sango and Kagome nodded and started to relax.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to us about it, right?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah.........sort of!" Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean sort of?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well," Sakura started. "It's more about a something I sense. I had forgotten that tonight was the night I turned human. I fell asleep and.........well............I woke up to this bad feeling. It took me a while to get out of that tree to come talk to you. I since that something bad was gonna happen if I stayed in that tree. My instincts told me to leave Shiro somewhere safe. I saw a cave near by............I'll stay there until I'm a hanyou again."  
  
"Why don't you just stay in Keade's hut?" the girls protested.  
  
"I have to keep watch for the danger............I can't keep watch in a hut." Sakura said. "Trust me I know what I'm doing." She added as she saw her friends' expressions. "I brought you here to tell you where I'll be. Oh, and make sure Shiro doesn't worry about me, okay? The poor little thing's been worrying to much lately." Sakura looked to the girls before stepping out of the hot spring.  
  
"We promise." the girls said and got out them selves. Sakura watched them make it safely to the village before running off in the direction of the cave.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ End of flash back ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! PERVERT!" Sango screamed. It had been an hour since breakfast. And everybody was getting worried about Sakura. Kagome and Sango ended telling everyone about last night except the little ones. It was around lunch when Sakura finally came back. She was once again a hanyou and they were happy to see that she was unharmed.  
  
"What took you so long, wench?" asked Inuyasha. Sakura gave him a friendly yet hard punch in the arm!  
  
"I slept in, Inu-chan!" she said. Shiro's eyes suddenly got wide.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh............last night you turned human!!!!! I knew I had forgotten something!" he yelled and shoots himself into her arms. "Mama! Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you run away without taking to me? You could have been hurt." He cried into her chest.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh! It's okay Shiro. I'm fine, sweetie!" Sakura whispered and rubbed his back. She knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to lose another mother. After a few minutes he calmed down and she told him that the grown ups had business to attend to. The kitsune cubs and Kirara went out to play as everyone turn to look at Sakura.  
  
"What is it, Lady Sakura?" asked Miroku.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I still feel it. I was human last night so I didn't since it as much as I do now. There's something strong and dangerous out there and it's coming closer." she finished. "I think we should leave the village. They're in danger if we stay here, I'm sure of that. What I'm not sure of is what it is." She finished.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Something this strong should have jewel shards! Let's go." Inuyasha said as he stood up.  
  
"But Inu-chan. What if--" Sakura tried to say.  
  
"No, 'what if'.........we're gonna check it out. Trust me! I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure. I have feeling that something good is gonna come out of fighting what ever it is." he said and winked at Sakura. Her unsure face turned to one of surprise then to a very pink face. Inuyasha grinned and start for the door.  
  
"Let's go! Which way Sis?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura pointed to where the bad vibes came from and soon they were off.  
  
~ * ~ Sesshoumaru gang ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking down a dirt path in the lead of the other two.  
  
"Jaken-sama? Why do you look like fell off a cliff?" Rin asked the little toad who did look uglier then usually did (If that's even possible. As you can see I'm NOT a Jaken fan.........or a Kikyo fan.).  
  
"Stupid child. You ask too many questions?" Jaken said. Rin pouted then got an idea.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh Jaken-sama!" Rin said.  
  
"What now?" the toad asked.  
  
"I've got you a present." with that said Jaken glanced at Rin. Rin jumped and tackled Jaken who fell to the ground.  
  
Jaken's rude remarks were muffled by the dirt ground.  
  
"Now Jaken must give Rin a present." Rin said to the creature blow her.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Jaken was able to yell at her.  
  
"I gave Jaken a hug. Now you must tell her why you look so bad." She said with a smile unaware that she was suffocating him.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! Just get off." He said and Rin obeyed.  
  
Jaken gasp for air and dust himself off. "I tripped over a root, happy?"  
  
"Poor Jaken!" Rin said before running to catch up with the demon lord. 'I despise that girl. Grrrrrrrrrr...............I HATE that women.........Purple_Sakura44, she tortured me and now she's got the kid feeling sorry for me.' Jaken thought. *Takes out picture of me and starts ripping it* 'I HATE you!' he thought. (I HATE you too! lol.)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for Rin!" Rin shouted. Sesshoumaru didn't stop, but slowed his pace.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she caught up with him.  
  
"I'm going to visit my brother." he said calmly.  
  
"Awwwww...........will Rin get to see Kagome-chan?" she asked.  
  
"No. You are to stay with Jaken." Sesshoumaru said and quicken his pace. Rin pouted and waited for Jaken to catch up with her.  
  
~ * ~ Inuyasha gang ~ * ~  
  
The group had been walking for a long time taking directions from what Sakura was feeling and where it leads them. Other then telling where to go Sakura didn't say much. She didn't think this was a good idea. The closer they got the more she felt they were about to face there doom. 'Oh please,' Sakura thought squeezing Shiro closer to her.  
  
'Please let us be ok.' Sakura felt as if she was on the verge of tears, she was so scared. She just met up with her little brother and met his friends, she even had a child to take care of. Sakura stopped walking when rain started to pour down on them. She looked down to her adopted child. So much of her want to leave and yet at the same time so much of her wanted to go on.  
  
"Come on, Sakura!" Shippo yelled down to her. She looked up and saw that since it was raining, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had boarded Kirara. Kagome was on Inuyasha who was up in the trees. She had to make a decision now. 'I choose............' she looked at all their faces and sighed. 'I guess I'm going.' She put a smile on and jumped into the trees as Inuyasha had done before taking off again towards the bad presence.  
  
~ * ~ Sesshoumaru gang ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. 'My little brother is coming to me.' He thought with a smirk. 'That's a first. He must really want to die.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.  
  
"What is it, Rin?" Sesshoumaru said without looking at her.  
  
"Rin is cold and wet, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said. Sesshoumaru hadn't notice the rain. The rain never bothered him, but for humans............  
  
Sesshoumaru walked a little faster before stopping in front of an old tree. 'It will do.' Sesshoumaru thought. He looked to the tiny girl next to him who stared at the tree confused.  
  
"Why--" Rin tried to say, but stopped when Sesshoumaru picked her up. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin was even more confused now. The demon lord put Rin onto a branch in the tree that was high enough so she was safe, but low enough to get out by herself if she needed to.  
  
"You are to stay in the tree until I get back!" He said and disappeared into the darkness. Rin noticed why Sesshoumaru put her here. The leaves of this tree were keeping her dry. Jaken came up some time later and stuck his tongue out at her (something he picked up from Rin). She stuck her tongue out at him as well.  
  
"You're wet and Rin is dry." she shouted down to the toad.  
  
"At least I can stand the weather, you weak human!" he countered.  
  
"Oh yeah.........well so can Rin." she said and hopped down on the ground again. "Now, where did Sesshoumaru-sama go?" Rin looked around.  
  
"That way you twit!" Jaken said.  
  
"You is mean, Jaken-sama!" Rin pouted and ran the way he had pointed to.  
  
~ * ~ 10 minutes later ~ * ~  
  
"JAKEN-sama!" the little girl cried. "You got us lost."  
  
"I most certainly did not. You're the one who just had to run after the bunny to pet it."  
  
"You pet it too!" Rin protested.  
  
"Ummmmmmm.........I............did not!"  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"........."  
  
Jaken looked around but the annoying girl wasn't in sight. He walked a little further. And he walked a little more. And a little more. And then a little more.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
We now see Rin with a victory smile and Jaken in the mud.  
  
"You little--" but he didn't finish. Jaken had taken a glance above the bush that was in front of him. There was a campsite just a few feet away and in the campsite were Inuyasha and his human friends. Jaken grinned. 'I must tell Sesshoumaru-sama about this. He will then reward me with what ever I want. Rin will be gone before she can blink. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!' Jaken got up and turned way from the campsite heading back into the forest.  
  
"Jaken-sama what are you doing. Aren't we gonna join the people back there?" Rin asked.  
  
"No, I must tell Sesshoumaru-sama that his brother is in that camp--" Jaken said but quickly covered his mouth. (All stupid bad guys blurt out there evil plans.)  
  
"Rin wanna tell him too." Rin said excitedly.  
  
"Only one can tell him." Jaken yelled at her.  
  
".........I think I should. You is being a meanie. You don't deserve to tell Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"I'm telling him!" Jaken said plainly.  
  
"No, Rin!" Rin said (I heared that Rin talks like this. She says Rin instead of me, I, I'm etc. Not sure if that's true, but I gonna write it like that anyway.).  
  
"Me!" the toad said getting angry.  
  
"Rin!" the little girl was having fun with this game.  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Me, me, me!"  
  
"Rin, Rin, Rin!" Rin giggled.  
  
"ME!" he said before Rin put out her foot and tripped him making him meet the ground once again. She ran ahead then yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
~ * ~ Inuyasha group ~ * ~  
  
The rain started to pour down on the travelers harder. They all voted that stopping would be the best idea tonight.  
  
Kagome had set up two tents, (I know! It's a coincident that she had them, but work with me here.) one was for the women to sleep in; the other was for the men. Everyone was soon asleep except for the two hanyous who sat in a tree above the camp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure we should be doing this.........trying to find this danger. What if something bad happens? It just doesn't feel right." Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Calm down. It's not like this is the final battle between Naraku! It's just a normal battle between a demon with jewel shards. We've defeated ones like it before.........we can do it again!" the male hanyou said as he stretched out on his branch. On his left the female hanyou watch him with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Inu-chan!" she whispered before falling asleep with the rhythm of the rain fresh in her mind. (I would have stopped there, but then I'd have to change the title. lol.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru came into the clearing very slowly. Rin and Jaken had come up to him in a hurry. Both looked like they had swum in a mud. Rin had blurted it out first.  
  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~ (Me: *Cheers* Go flashbacks!)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! I have to tell you something!!!!" Rin ran up to me covered in mud and was panting.  
  
"What is it, Rin?" I say.  
  
"Your brother! He's that way!" she said pointing to where she just came from. Jaken was coming up behind her also panting also covered in mud. I pick up the human child and put her in the tree next to us.  
  
"Stay there!" I order her and gave Jaken a death glare before running off into the direction they had came from.  
  
~ * ~ End of Flashback ~ * ~ (Me: *Pouts* Awwwwwwwwww.........!)  
  
Sesshoumaru walked further into the camp when he was sure everyone was asleep.  
  
'This is too easy!' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
~ * ~ Sakura's dream ~ * ~  
  
A 7 year old Sakura sat in a field of flowers! Next to her sat a baby Inuyasha!  
  
"Look Inu-chan! This flower is pink!" the little Sakura said cheerfully. Little Inuyasha looked at the flower in Sakura's hand before reaching for it! Sakura handed him the flower before she turn to the other side to pick a light blue flower! She heard her little brother gasped behind her.  
  
"I know! They are pretty aren't they!" the little girl looked behind her and gasped herself. There stood a dog demon! He looked similar to her older brother Sessy-chan!  
  
"Hi mister!" she stood up and smiled at the stranger. The stranger grin back, but it was an evil grin!  
  
"Is this yours!" he said and handed her the pink flower. Sakura's pleasant face turned into one of horror!  
  
"Where is he? What did you do to him?" she tried to sound brave, but it was hard when you're a hanyou child and here was a demon adult stranger!  
  
"I'm sure he's fine! He won't get hurt ever again!" the man said.  
  
"Noooooo! You killed him you monster!" Sakura cried and kick the man as hard as she could!  
  
~ * ~ End of dream ~ * ~  
  
Sakura woke up with a start! She was breathing heavily! She quickly wiped the tears away and looked at Inuyasha sleeping on the branch next to her! At least she thought he was asleep until.........  
  
"Don't move!" a voice said. Sakura stayed still and watched as Inuyasha opened one eye. "There's someone in the camp! Get your sword ready!" he whispered. Sakura nodded and slowly put her hand on Enjeru!  
  
"1.........2.........3! Now!" he yelled. They both jumped up from there trees and landed on the ground. Before he knew it Inuyasha was slammed against a tree.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha managed to say.  
  
"Little brother, are you ready to die?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sakura stood behind them in total shock. The man in her dreams was Sesshoumaru. Her older brother Sessy-chan! Now she found both her brothers! She felt that she couldn't move at all. That's when the others came out.  
  
~ * ~ Half-hour later ~ * ~  
  
The dog demon brothers fought fiercely. Inu and Sess were both covered in blood.  
  
"Kaza No---" Inu said before getting hit by Sesshoumaru's whip.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed and threw her boomerang bone. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to dodge. The Hiraikotsu hit Sesshoumaru on his remaining arm leaving a deep gash. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both were getting very tired. It's a battle to the death. Sakura didn't understand! Why were the brothers fighting? Did Sesshoumaru hate hanyous that bad? She would have been joining the battle, but they were both her brothers they were both part of her family she couldn't choose sides. She watched helpless as Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha twice in the right leg before wrapping his whip around Inuyasha throat. Sakura gasped. She wanted to help Inuyasha, but she couldn't hurt Sesshoumaru.  
  
[I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, 'Cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone.]  
  
Sango threw her weapon again and it cut through the whip. Inuyasha fell to the ground and took Tetsuiga!  
  
[These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, All of me.]  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to attack again when Kirara came above him and bit him in the back.  
  
[You used to captivate me, By your resonating life. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts. My once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, All the sanity in me.]  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and stabbed Kirara causing her to fall from the air.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sango screamed as she fell to the ground. She quickly got up and turned to Kirara.  
  
"Kirara? Kirara!" Sango start to tear up as Miroku came toward her.  
  
"Are you okay, Sango?" He asked she shook her and lean down to hug her pet. Miroku rubbed her back and watch the just of the battle.  
  
[These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of you fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, All of me.]  
  
Kagome fired an arrow, but Sesshoumaru caught it and threw it back at her. It caught her sleeve and pined her to a tree. Inuyasha was the last one to fight. Tetsuiga was ready. The sword glowed red. Inuyasha was angry. He didn't want his friends to get hurt, but they did get hurt. He was gonna kill Sesshoumaru!  
  
[I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!]  
  
"Kaze No Kiza!" Inuyasha shouted and a big ball of light erupted from the sword toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
'No.........he'll be killed!' Sakura thought and ran out right into the middle of the battle field. She has right in front of Sesshoumaru (her back is toward him) with her arms stretched out in a protective pose. The ball of light came closer.  
  
"Sakura, get out of there!" Inuyasha yelled. Sakura had tears in her eyes.........'this is the end!' she thought.  
  
"Sakura?" she heard Sesshoumaru whisper behind her. She turned her head to look at him. More tears flowed from her eyes and she forced a painful smile.  
  
"Yeah.........it's me!" she said before the ball of energy/light engulfed both of them.  
  
[When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of you fears. I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have, All of me.]  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yeah! Finally done with this chapter! (14 pages) *Sighes* Trust me that's not the end. Chapter 6 is the end! *Cries* I'm gonna miss this story. Okay! Hope you all enjoyed!  
~Purple_Sakura44~ 


	6. The Secret's Out Sealed with a Loving Ki...

Hey people!!!!!!  
  
This is my last chapter in TOJ! *Cries* I'm going to miss it! But I'm going make a sequel...I think! I'm pretty sure I am, but I have to get further in my other fic You and Me! first!  
  
Disclaimer: I think I've made it very clear that I don't own Inuyasha, right?  
  
Thanks: Thanks to all my reviewers and friends! I had fun making this fic! Hope you had fun reading it! ^_^  
  
~ * ~ Chapter 6: The Secret's Out; Sealed with a Loving Kiss! ~ * ~  
  
The rain poured down on the battle field! The female ran in front of the ball of energy/light! Everything seem to go quiet! She watched as the ball of energy split apart the ground as it made its way closer!  
  
"Sakura?" the male whisper to her. The female turned her head to him.  
  
"Yeah...It's me!" she said before looking back to the Tetsuiga's attack that was advancing on them quickly!  
  
'This is the end!' she thought as the attack engulfed her. Gashes appeared all over Sakura's body, blood flowed out and she got weaker. It took all her strength to just stand there. Suddenly the ground below Sakura erupted! Her hair fluttered everywhere. Her feet started to slide!  
  
She was being pushed back. She started leaning to the right a bit. She was losing her balance! And soon she would be blown off her feet completely. Sakura winced as more and more pain came with the energy waves of the attack. The pain was too much! The last thing she remembered was someone grabbing the back of her kimono before her whole world went dark!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes! *Gasp* Where was she? Sakura sat up and looked below her. She was floating...over nothing! It was just black! She looked around...it was all black! She was floating in an end less darkness! All Sakura could make out was her body which gave a soft glow!  
  
'Am I dead?' She thought! The wounds she had just received were gone...she didn't fell any pain! I must be dead! Painful tears started to make little rivers on her cheeks! 'I'm not ready to die! I still have so much to do!' She choked on sobs and cries! She yelped a few times as well (she's part dog).  
  
'No, no, no, no, no! I find my brothers then lose them again! I took care of Shiro and now he has to bear with losing two mothers!' Sakura thought as she cried into her hands. She cried until finally fell asleep!  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Mama? Mama, wake up please!"  
  
"Shiro? What is it?"  
  
"I thought I saw Mama move!"  
  
Sakura didn't like this! She was hearing voices in her head!  
  
"Inuyasha! I think she's awake!"  
  
Sakura woke up to find that she was still in the darkness! As soon as her breathing evened out she notice she was being lifted upward! As she went up further and further the darkness started to lighten up! She went up faster and faster! She looked at her body to see the glow fade away and the gashes reappearing on her body. Sakura closed her eyes tight. With one more final tug upward and the pain hit her full on and she opened her eyes to see concerned faces looking back at her.  
  
~ * ~ (That's the end! *Dodges tomatoes* I'm kidding!)  
  
Sakura blinked a few times! 'I'm not dead?' Takes a glance at her body! 'I don't look like a spirit anymore!' She looked up at her friends! 'Was I just unconscious that whole time?'  
  
"What happened?" Sakura said weakly before fainting once again!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to find that it was dark out! She recognized that she was in Keade's hut! Struggling to get up into a sitting position and listening to everything she notices that everyone is asleep! Sakura looked around the room she was, by the smell of it, been in for six days! 'Man, I slept that long?'  
  
She sniffed the air to locate everyone! Inuyasha Miroku, Shippo, and Shiro were in the main part of the hut, just outside her door! To her right were Kagome and Sango! And to her left was...Sesshoumaru! Sakura gasped!  
  
Even though see struggled a lot to get up she did it pretty fast! She opened the door that led from her room to the hallway! See took a quick peek to make sure Inuyasha was sleep before entering Sesshoumaru's room! She shut the door and looked to her adopted older brother!  
  
Sesshoumaru was also badly hurt!  
  
'The attack must have gotten him too.' Sakura thought as she walked closer to him. 'They at least cleaned him up...' She thought as she sat with her back to the wall. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I...didn't tell them!" Sakura said to the unconscious demon. She watched as his chest made steady movements when he breathed. The light that shown from the moon and stars reflected off of his long silver hair. Sakura got on to her hands and knees to crawl over to him. She gentle put his head into her lap.  
  
"Maybe I should have..." she whispered and looked to the demon's unemotional face.  
  
"I didn't tell Inuyasha and the others about.....I didn't tell them the whole story!" Sakura sighed once again. "I'm gonna have to tell them now..." she stared out the window into the dark of night.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Sakura whisper stroking his hair before falling back into sleep.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The next day Sakura slept in. She usually woke up before the sun, but this time the sun as well as the others were up before her. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she gently takes Sesshoumaru's head from her lap and gets up.  
  
She moved slowly through the hut, but no one was there...they were all outside eating breakfast! Outside she found them sitting eating ramen. With their backs to her she thought no one notice her until...  
  
"MAMA! I was so worried!" said a fur ball as it lunched itself into her. Sakura winced and took in a quick gasp of air when Shiro hugged her to tight, but quickly shook the feeling off.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh....I'm fine, Shiro!" she whispered to him.  
  
"We were just about to check on you!" Inuyasha said before handing her a bowl of ramen!  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Ummmmmm...guys? How did I...ummmm...survive Tetsuiga's attack?" Sakura asked.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Sesshoumaru....he grabbed you when you fainted then his sword Tensuiga, (Sp? I know I spelt it wrong!) saved both of you from the attack." They all said!  
  
"Oh!" Sakura said and took a bit of the ramen.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Suddenly everyone started asking questions! Sakura knew this was coming.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!" Sakura screamed and everyone went quiet! "I know you want to hear about what has been going on and everything....." Sakura sigh.  
  
"I didn't tell you guys the whole truth!" Sakura started. The others waited for her to tell them about what she's been hiding!  
  
"I'm really sorry! I should have told you everything, but.....it just...hurt too much! You know how I said Sesshoumaru kicked me out?" she asked the others who all nodded.  
  
"Well...I left! I was sad that I had to leave, but I was young and thought it was for the best! I was doing pretty well on my own too. Around a week or so...I woke up to find Sesshoumaru with me!" Sakura said.  
  
"He said he was disgusted with hanyous like me, but....he never guessed he'd fall in love with one!" Sakura said with a smile. Everyone's eyes were as big as plates and their jaws hung down in surprise! Sakura continued before anyone could interrupt!  
  
"He said I was different! He said that he went crazy without me kind of like....he wasn't the same without me. That's what he told me. I guess I fell in love with him too. I loved him and he love me---"  
  
"Wait! Aren't you brother and sister?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not really! His family adopted me in a way. It was kind of like just a really long sleepover until I could survive on my own. In a way we were brother and sister, but in another way we weren't!" Sakura said and seeing the confused looks on some of the group members faces she added "It's hard to explain!"  
  
"Anyway, he wanted me to come back to the castle, but I wasn't ready! Remember I was young and I thought back then that the family would be better off without me. But Sesshoumaru said otherwise. He said he needed me and so did the family. I trusted him...and he finally convinced me to go back!"  
  
Sakura put down her ramen and frowned. "It was suppose to be my own little happy ending, but...the castle was half burnt down when we came back! From what we heard demons had come and attacked Inu's mom, but Inu & Sess's dad saved her. He died, the demons killed him, and Inu and his mom ran away to a human village! Sesshoumaru was really upset! His only family left was dead!"  
  
Sakura didn't look at anyone, but knew they were all watching her. She took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I tried to comfort him, but it was hard! Slowly he became more distant...he became more cold and cruel toward everyone....even me! Sometimes I didn't even get to see him because he stayed in his office all day. It went on like this until finally I couldn't take it anymore...he came out of his room around dinner on day....I just tried to say something to him and he bursts out in anger and hate towards me! After that I knew I had to leave him! It was hard and painful, but I couldn't be with him...I wanted to stay, but I knew my heart would broken if I did." Sakura said and whipped away a few tears!  
  
"I thought I got over him, but...I guess I just hid the pain away. Then I met up with Inuyasha and the past came back...the pain came back!"  
  
"Is that what you've been worrying about for the past few days?" Sango asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth!" Sakura said sadly.  
  
"It's okay!" Kagome said.  
  
"What are you gonna do when Sesshoumaru wakes up?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"I...don't know. I need to be alone and think! I'll...be out for lunch!" Sakura said and went inside the hut to think!  
  
~ * ~ Lunch ~ * ~  
  
Sakura smell the lunch being done outside. She got up and walk slowly toward the main exit of the hut when she heard something stir in the far room. Sesshoumaru was awake! Sakura came out and grabbed two bowls of ramen before heading back inside without a word.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's awake!" Inuyasha said to the confused humans. Once the food was paced out Miroku got up and went to the other side of the hut thinking that no one noticed him.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sango asked.  
  
"Probably to the window of Sesshoumaru's room to spy on them!" Shippo said.  
  
Everyone: Oh!  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Everyone realizes what Shippo just said*  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" With that said everyone runs after Miroku!  
  
~ * ~ Sesshoumaru's room ~ * ~  
  
Sakura shut the door slowly and quietly even though she knew he was already awake!  
  
"Sakura?" Sesshoumaru said without opening his eyes. She watched him for a few seconds before approaching him slowly. Sitting next to him she sat the bowl of ramen next to him and started to eat her own.  
  
"You should eat! You're wounded!" She said when he didn't make a move for the bowl.  
  
"I don't eat human food!" he stated opening his eyes and sitting up.  
  
"...so...you should still eat!" she said without looking at him. There was no conversation after that.  
  
~ * ~ At the Window ~ * ~  
  
Inuyasha turns away from the window. He started for the other side of the hut.  
  
"I don't think she should be in there with him!" he said. Kagome and Sango quickly grab the back of his shirt and drag him back.  
  
"HEY---" Inuyasha tried to yell.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome and Sango said holding Inuyasha down so he couldn't interrupt the couple. Usually Sango and Kagome would have yelled and pounded the men for peeking on something like this, but for some reason they wanted to watch the private talk too (*Smiles* Behold my authoress power. Muhahahahahahahaha!).  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru finally broke the silence!  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
Sakura was surprised. How can he not remember what he did? How he hurt her!  
  
"...you got so upset...you just weren't the same anymore! You went from loving me to being cold, cruel, and hateful towards me...everyone...everything! You became heartless..." Sakura couldn't go on. She took a deep breath and forced herself not to cry!  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes faster then you could blink and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. 'Did he just apologize?' Sakura thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught the surprised look and gave a mental grin. (I know this isn't how Sesshoumaru acts, but it's just a fanfic...go along with it!)  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Sakura said.  
  
"I know I was upset," Sesshoumaru started, "but you made it worse."  
  
Sakura was too shocked by what he said to say anything herself so Sesshoumaru went on:  
  
"At first I needed time to myself...then I needed you, but you weren't there." He said. Sakura was about to argue, but Sesshoumaru gave a glare that stopped her. He went on:  
  
"I was angry at you...but I was selfish and I didn't think about you...or how I could have hurt you...I regret what I did...I'm sorry!" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
(Like I said Sesshoumaru doesn't act like this, but...my fic, my rules! *Sticks tongue out at fans* Ahhhhhhhhhh! *Runs away from random flying objects!*)  
  
"Sesshou---" Sakura tried to say, but he cut her off.  
  
"I stayed emotionless through all these years because I missed you. I never wanted to show my feelings again...I didn't want to lose people I cared about again!" Sesshoumaru said before grabbing Sakura into a loving embrace. Sakura and Sesshoumaru stayed like that for what seem like a life time.  
  
"I love you. Really I---" Sesshoumaru whisper to Sakura before she put her fingers to his mouth. She put a smile on.  
  
"I love you too." She whispers before his lips and hers meet in a quick kiss.  
  
~ * ~ At the Window ~ * ~  
  
Everyone was in total shock! Kagome and Sango were the first to recover and they started to push the rest of the group away from the window and back into the hut for dinner.  
  
~ * ~  
  
As their kiss ended light rain started to drizzle outside.  
  
"I'm sorry, too!" Sakura said. Sesshoumaru put an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Sesshoumaru said and bent his head closer towards hears for yet another kiss. The kiss ended as suddenly as it began when Sesshoumaru felt something wet on his face! He touched his cheek and looked at Sakura who was crying. Her tears had fallen on to his cheeks!  
  
"Sakura, why are you---" Sesshoumaru tried to say, but once again Sakura put her fingers up to his mouth to make him shut up!  
  
"Silly Sessy-chan!" Sakura said shaking her head.  
  
"These are tears of joy!" she said with a smile and passionately kissed her lover once more.  
  
~ * ~  
  
That's it, I'm done! I'm also sad! *Cries* I'm gonna miss this fic! I'll c u l8ter in my other fics! Bye!  
~Purple_Sakura44~ 


End file.
